


Открой глаза, увидь, наконец!

by Averin



Series: В моих снах война на границе времён [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nobody Dies, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averin/pseuds/Averin
Summary: Совет джедаев получает То Самое сообщение Энакина и сперва ничего не понимает. А потом ка-ак понимает!или:Мейса Винду посещает видение, Совет всем скопом - здравый смысл, а коммандера Грея (которого мы еще увидим) - чудовищное откровение.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: В моих снах война на границе времён [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991986
Kudos: 8





	Открой глаза, увидь, наконец!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [open your eyes, watching afar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890192) by [eynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eynn/pseuds/eynn). 



Коммы синхронно зазвонили посреди совещания Совета, заставив джедаев встрепенуться. Слишком долго не было отчёта Кеноби и Скайуокера об операции на Кристозисе.

Мейс объявил, чье сообщение пришло, и, дождавшись кивка собеседников, включил запись. Посреди зала возникло, мигнув несколько раз, изображение Скайуокера. Что-то в нём встревожило Мейса, что-то выглядело непривычно: и то, как Энакин сложил руки на груди, и его пустой взгляд, и напряженные плечи. Сам он казался старше, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Даже его одежда была странной, словно стала жестче, словно острые складки на ней были из металла, а не из ткани.

Казалось, что перед ними прошедший огонь и воду взрослый человек, а не отчаянный бесшабашный подросток, что совсем недавно покинул Храм, чтобы повеселиться на войне.

В сумме все это вызывало ощущения, которым Мейс пока не мог дать точного имени.

А потом Скауокер раскрыл рот и... Что-о?

Запись звучала несколько секунд, потом её догадались остановить. Первым выступил Кит:

— Кто-нибудь его понял?

— Некоторые слова, — неспешно произнёс Эжен. — Мне кажется, это Мэндо’а или его диалект.

— Часть из них — сленг штурмовиков, — вмешалась Шаак, её голограмма мерцала — так велико было расстояние до Камино, где она находилась, и так слаба связь. — А часть похожи на язык Каминоанцев. Но Эжен прав, грамматика явно принадлежит Мэндо’а.

— Речь стандартная речь присутствует тоже, — Йода задумчиво поводил ушами в размышлениях. — Понимания её нет у меня.

— Я думаю, он использует язык наших людей, — сказал Пло, чьи клыки дрожали от волнения. — Конечно, они стараются не использовать его при нас, но судя по тому, что мне известно, он далеко не так сложен, как этот вариант. Всё же, как Энакин успел так быстро его выучить?

Мейс ущипнул себя за переносицу. Сам он в жизни ни о чём таком не слышал.

— У клонов есть собственный язык?

Шаак и Пло кивнули с жуткой синхронностью.

— Он больше походит на упрощённый вариант того, что использовал Скайуокер, но я могу представить, что их язык способен развиться в нечто подобное через несколько лет, под влиянием разных партий клонов.

Депа, до сих пор хмурившаяся, попросила снова запустить сообщение, в этот раз медленнее.

Мейс подчинился, и они заново прослушали начало речи Скайуокера, в этот раз на половинной скорости.

— Я не уверена, но, кажется, он говорит, что ему надоел наш отдых? Или что он потерял почти всех? И то, и другое абсолютная бессмыслица, но на мой взгляд он говорит именно это.

— Офицеров наших перевести попросить должны мы, — решил Йода, и все с облегчением согласились.

Депа немедленно вызвала своего Коммандера — который как раз находился в Храме — и десятью минутами позже он появился в Зале Совета, немного нервно приветствовав джедаев.

— Слушаюсь, Генерал?

— Коммандер Грей, не мог бы ты прослушать одну запись и сказать, понятна ли она? — обратился к нему Мейс, снова запуская речь Скайуокера.

Выражение лица Грея, профессионально-равнодушное, почти сразу сменилось удивлением, а то, через секунды, ужасом. Мейс заметил, как клон стиснул пальцы на шлеме.

— Так точно, генерал. Я всё понимаю.

— Что он говорит?

— Он... О. Могу я прослушать дальше? Вы остановили запись на середине фразы.

Мейс дал ему время, наблюдая одновременно за открытым, злым лицом Скайуокера и за Греем, бледневшим с каждым произнесённым словом. Примерно через минуту клон резко взмахнул рукой, едва не выронив шлем. Мейс спешно выключил запись, Депа поднялась из кресла.

— Грей, ты в порядке?

— Я... Да, генерал, так точно. Я думаю... думаю... Как долго длится запись?

Мейс впервые взглянул на таймер и поморщился.

— Семь минут, — и он был свято уверен, что это семь минут воплей, ерунды и их потерянного времени.

— Если вы дадите мне копию, я смогу добавить субтитры.

Как странно, голос Грея дрожал. С чего бы это?

— Коммандер, вы плохо выглядите, — начала Депа, но её перебил Ки-Ади.

— Почему бы тебе просто не сказать нам, о чём он там говорит?

— Я... не уверен, что понял всё правильно, — Грей снова запнулся и опустил взгляд на собственные руки. Дрожащие руки.

— Что плохого случилось? Сепаратисты атаковали после победы?

— Нет. Он сказал... Он назвал нас...

— Если мой Коммандер говорит, что может быстро сделать перевод, он может! — звучно объявила Депа, переправляя копию на его комм. — Идите, Коммандер. Нам необходимо узнать, о чём речь, но не спешите, важнее, чтобы перевод был точен. И никому не сообщайте об этом, в данный момент это секретная информация.

Коммандер Грей отсалютовал и покинул Зал Совета, едва не споткнувшись о собственные ноги. К сердцу Мейса потихоньку подкрадывался ледяной ужас.

Что ТЕПЕРЬ натворил Скайуокер?

***

Долгие четыре часа тянулись медленно и напряженно, но наконец Коммандер Грей сообщил Депе, что перевод готов, и заждавшиеся джедаи торопливо собрались в Зале Совета. Мейса грызло дурное предчувствие.

Грей отдал Депе датачип с отредактированной записью, и Мейс не сводил взгляд с клона, каждое движение которого кричало, что он хочет бежать отсюда как можно скорее. Грей не смотрел им в глаза. Мейсу показалось, что он недавно плакал.

А потом Депа включила головидео.

_«Я ухожу. Я наигрался в ваши игры, Мастера, я играл по вашим правилам и это стоило мне самого дорогого. Мы проиграли, все мы. Так что я ухожу, суки, ясно вам?»_

Мейсу очень хотелось закрыть лицо руками, но он удержался. И почему Скайуокер говорит в прошедшем времени? Что он имеет в виду, говоря «мы все проиграли» — о ком он?

 _«А теперь вы поставили меня во главе сраной армии из детей-рабов и хотите, чтобы я принял это как должное?! Не дождетесь!»_  
  
Да, пожалуй, им стоило бы вспомнить происхождение Скайуокера прежде, чем давать ему такую должность... Но ведь клоны не рабы, правда? Те, кто выживет, получат почётную отставку из армии и пенсию. Разве нет?

Мейс ощутил острую потребность предельно тщательно проверить некоторые записи Сенатских заседаний и итоговые решения.

 _«Двенадцать!»_ — рявкнул Скайуокер, и это звучало, как пощёчина, было ей. Клоны взрослеют быстрее обычных людей. Они не дети, правда же? Они не могут быть детьми, конечно же нет. Потому что если «да»...

_«Не то чтобы вы могли, я не знаю, использовать все ресурсы и знания Ордена, чтобы написать какой-нибудь вирус, чтобы перепрограммировать дроидов, с которыми мы сражаемся.»_

Депа остановила запись и оглядела собравшихся.

— Простой вопрос. Почему мы об этом даже не подумали? Мы владеем Силой. Если мы способны захватить планету и успешно освободить всех пленников на ней, почему мы не можем захватить один командный центр?

По Залу пронёсся нестройный, неловкий гул.

— Это не пришло нам в голову, — признал Пло. — Но это ценная идея, которую стоит изучить.

Он отметил что-то на датападе. Йода кивнул.

— Предложить это должен я был. Способ быстрее войну остановить найти мы можем.

— Продолжим?

От следующих слов Скайуокера у Мейса перехватило дыхание. Они умерли? Все они умерли? Откуда он знает? Как такое возможно?

Но Скайуокер невероятно отличался от себя обычного, был измотан, надломлен, но одновременно всё в нём кричало о настойчивости и целеустремлённости, которых Мейс раньше не замечал. Сейчас не было ни самонадеянности, ни импульсивности, лишь боль, ярость, сожаление и скорбь, такие глубокие, такие искренние, что заставляли щиты Мейса содрогаться даже через простую голозапись.

Боль была почти физической.

В клонах — рабские чипы? Этого точно не было в контрактах, предоставленных Каминоанцами. Это было как раз то, что джедаи отдельно и внятно приказали не делать.

_«Я прожил все это, я обезумел, и теперь вернулся назад во времени, чтобы сказать вам: идите нахуй, оставьте в покое меня и моих людей! Ясно вам?! Я прошел безумие насквозь, и вы мне ничем не помогли, кстати!»_

Скайуокер больше не кричал, но голос его звучал устало, хрипло. По щекам текли слёзы, но Энакин не замечал их и даже не пытался стереть.

Депа снова остановила запись. Лицо у неё было белое, как соль, пальцы дрожали.

— Вот из-за чего Грей был в таком состоянии. Они рабы. Они этого не знали. Кто контролирует эти чипы? Что он может приказать им сделать?

— Знанием этим не обладаю я, — зло и тихо произнёс Йода. — Принять это не можем мы. Опасно и не правильно то, что с клонами сделали. Плохо достаточно, что создали их, хуже куда — что в заложников превратили.

— Вы ведь тоже слышали, как Рыцарь Скайуокер утверждал, что пришёл из будущего? — уточнил Ки-Ади.

— Думаю, он говорит правду, — с трудом выдавил Мейс. Как странно, словно что-то физически мешало ему произнести эту фразу, словно чья-то невидимая рука сжалась на его горле. — Посмотрите на него. Он стал старше.

— Включай, Депа, — чуть слышно попросил Эжен. — Мы должны узнать остальное.

 _«Только попробуйте в этот раз отобрать у меня Асоку, бессердечные мрази»_ , — размеренно произнёс Скайуокер, неосознанно принимая защитную стойку — и одно это объяснило Мейсу больше, чем все слова. — « _Что, от нее были проблемы, и вы решили от них избавиться, не пачкая руки в ее крови? Отправили ее на войну, буквально — на поле боя, отдали сорвиголове, которого никогда бы сами не назвали рыцарем, если бы не война, и которому падаван был нахрен не нужен?»_

Пло судорожно зашипел, разворачиваясь к Йоде.

— Вы отправили её к Скайуокеру?!

— Доброй мыслью тогда казалось это, — Йода печально опустил уши, голос его был тих, надломлен. — О чём думал тогда я, не понимаю сейчас. Прав он. Бессердечны стали мы.

Зал Совета погрузился в тишину. Её нарушал только треск статистики, сквозь который, наконец, донёсся голос Шаак.

— Я думала, что это Оби-Ван берёт нового падавана.

— О чём я думал тогда, не понимаю сейчас, — повторил Йода. — Прав Скайуокер — юн он слишком, чтобы падавана жизнь зависела от него, и юн слишком, чтобы самого его от мастера забирать. В Силе могуч он, но в поддержке нуждается всё ещё.

_«А в конце, в конце войны, нам присылали кадетов, которым было по восемь, семь лет. У них даже молочные зубы еще не сменились!»_

Кровь так громко шумела в ушах Мейса, что он не смог различить следующую фразу. На мгновение показалось, что его сейчас стошнит.

_«Вы хоть видели, как они умирают? Горевали о них?»_

Он не видел. Не горевал.

И после этого собрания его ждали серьёзные глубокие медитации, потому что всё, на что открывал ему глаза Энакин было неправильно, абсолютно, совершенно неверно, не должно было быть...

Энакин умолк и глубоко вздохнул, словно готовясь к битве. Его оскал, рычащие нотки в голосе, — заставили Мейса содрогнуться.

_«Ты. Понг Крелл.»_

Дурное предчувствие усилилось. Мейс лихорадочно пытался вспомнить, что он знает о рыцаре Крелле, другие джедаи, похоже, пытались проделать то же самое.

_«...ты пальцем больше не коснешься ни одного штурмовика, урод ты, которого возбуждают только боль, кровь и убийства. Посмотрим, понравится ли тебе умирать медленно, болезненно и бесцельно. Можешь бежать, прямо сейчас, так ты проживешь подольше, но это тебя не спасет. Зато сделает веселее мою охоту. Помните, что тогруты хищники? Помните это. Я так же учился у Асоки, как и она у меня.»_

Депа снова остановила запись.

— Мы... У нас... есть доказательства таких обвинений? Хоть что-то?

Ки-Ади нервно что-то листал на экране датапада.

— Его батальон пока участвовал только в двух операциях, обе закончились успехом... — он ошеломлённо втянул воздух. — В обоих случаях потери личного состава составили 75%.

— Что за крифф*?

Мейс правда не сразу понял, что последняя фраза принадлежит ему самому.

— Проверить немедленно это должны мы, — заключил Йода. — Сообщение как только дослушаем.

Скайуокер потёр глаза тыльной стороной ладони, и издал смешок, больше похожий на всхлип.

_«И не думайте, что я забыл про всю ту херню, что вы сделали с Оби-Ваном! Вынудили его взять меня в ученики сразу после того, как у него на руках умер его отец! Вы ни словом, ни жестом ему не помогли, вы ему даже не посочувствовали! Мудацкий поступок, слышите? Вы угрожали отобрать меня и заставляли подчиняться каждому вашему слову, заставляли его чувствовать вину перед Квай-Гоном, за то, что он якобы не в состоянии выполнить его последнюю просьбу.»_

— Но всё было совсем не так, — выдохнул Мейс, не смог удержаться. — Ведь не так же, правда? Неужели они оба нас не поняли?

Он встретился взглядом с Йодой и сглотнул. Старый мастер держался на одной силе воли.

_«А знаете, что выпадет первым, если искать в голонете „человек без эмпатии“? „Социопат“. Вы просто горстка могущественных социопатов, которые любят охотиться на детей. Твари! Вот увидите, я спасу их от вас.»_

Голова Мейса звенела. Они не охотятся за детьми! Но если этих детей не забрать, их могут убить их собственные родители, и лучше, если память об этих родителях будет далёкой и смутной, тогда она не сможет причинять боль... И джедаи добры к найденным детям, они становятся семьёй!

Правда же? Правда?

«А он промывал мне мозги, он лгал мне, так что я стал его рабом, пешкой, не больше, и он использовал меня, чтобы убить всех вас, так же, как использовал моих братьев! Да, это он Силой проклятый Лорд Ситхов, о котором вы все так переживали»

В зале поднялся шум, в Силе отчётливо проступили завихрения, когда под влиянием этих слов многие повскакивали на ноги, торопясь поделиться ценным мнением.

— Тихо! — громогласно потребовал Эжен, перекрывая прочих, и пала тишина. — Выслушаем его, прежде, чем терять головы. В конце концов, ничего из этого ещё не случилось.

_«...ну так переживали, что даже не верили, что он существует! Хотите доказательств? Да проведите хоть одну миссию, о которой он не будет знать, и посмотрите на результаты! Посмотрите, насколько меньше людей вы потеряете!»_

Звон в голове Мейса усилился. Это — точно было правдой. Сепаратисты всегда опережали их на шаг, и не важно, насколько они заботились о безопасности планов. А Канцлер знал всё. Конечно, знал. У него такая работа.

Скайуокер снова вздохнул и повёл рукой.

_«Мне насрать. Насрать, Мастера. Увидьте, насколько мне насрать на джедайский Кодекс. Он не работает! Да он хоть когда-то работал? Мы превратились в цепных псов канцлера, которых он убивает, как хочет, стоит только зарычать на него.»_

— Пожалуйста, останови запись, — попросил Кит. — Его слова имеют смысл. Мы следуем туда, куда Канцлер посылает нас, и не говорите мне, что планируй мы ведение войны сами, мы делали бы то же самое.

По Залу пробежал согласный шёпот.

— Многие его решения слишком рискованны, — впервые подала голос Луминара. — Я не была согласна ни с одним, и многие из них обернулись чудовищными потерями.

— Ни один джедай не погиб, — возмутился Эжен.

— Зато множество наших людей мертво, — оборвал его Кит. — И речь о них.

_«Знаете, мастер Винду, как смешно, что вас он убил, выбросив в окно своего кабинета?»_

Головная боль усилилась, вспыхнула, и Мейс ощутил, как падает, летит вниз мимо невообразимо высоких башен Корусканта, и не может задержать падение, ведь у него нет рук, а потом — жёсткий удар и боль, боль, темнота...

...Когда он очнулся, голос Скайуокера ещё звучал. Да, хотя бы это точно было правдой.

_«...хочу завернуть ее в одеяло и спрятать в самом безопасном месте, которое смогу придумать. Как это был выбор Оби-Вана и моей жены. Да, жены! И у нас близнецы! Отъебитесь!»_

Удивиться? Поразиться? У Мейса не было сил. Кто-то рядом произнёс «По крайней мере, мы теперь знаем, где Оби-Ван», но видео продолжалось и продолжалось.

_«...к Асоке, и ко мне, и к Оби-Вану вы относились достойно, пусть вам даже приходилось скрывать это от всех. ...А сейчас я, кажется, вас выдал. Простите. Но если я буду вам нужен, я вас найду. Я всегда приду к тем, кто будет нуждаться во мне. Клянусь.»_

Пло заметил, что на нём скрестились взгляды собравшихся и пожал плечами.

— Я был добр к ним. Мне казалось, предполагается, что мы должны проявлять доброту к товарищам и падаванам. Я один такой?

Взгляды опустились.

_«...вы узнаете, как люди отреагируют на Героя без Страха и все ваши гнусные секретики.»_

— Кого-кого? — не поняла Луминара. Шаак встревожилась.

— Это прозвище появилось в голонете сегодня утром, после какого-то видео с Энакином в битве на Кристозисе. Энакин не мог слышать о нём раньше, чем сделал запись. Это снова доказывает, что он в самом деле пришёл из другого времени.

— Но мы не можем допустить, что это видео попало в голонет. Обвинения против канцлера Палпатина сами по себе разрушат Республику.

_«Палпатин. Когда ты увидишь это и захочешь отдать Приказ-66? Даже не думай. Даже не смей прикасаться к тому, что мое. Ты научил меня Правилу Двух, я научу тебя, каково это: умирать от руки ученика. Так медленно и больно, как смогу. А вся история про Дарта Плагиуса была полной чушью и, кстати, очень скучной.»_

Теперь Скайуокер ухмылялся так, что Мейс почти перестал сомневаться в его безумии.

— А кто такой Дарт Плагиус?

_«Лидеры Сепаратистов? Я знаю, кто вы. Я знаю, что вы цените и бережете, и знаю, как это разрушить. Закончите эту сраную войну сами, или я сделаю это за вас. Я смотрю на тебя, Дуку. Не думай, что для Сидиуса ты что-то большее, чем дешевая, очень дешевая пешка. Вы все. В прошлый раз я перебил вас всех за пять минут, но в этот раз могу потратить и десять._

_Скайуокер доклад окончил.»_

— Итак, — выдохнула Депа. — Во-первых, что такое этот проклятый Приказ-66, на котором Скайуокер сделал акцент?

— Я составил список вопросов, — отозвался Пло. — Нам необходимо удостовериться в наличии рабских чипов у наших людей, создать вирусы против армии дроидов, найти доказательства обвинений против канцлера, расследовать действия рыцаря Крелла, и пересмотреть методы обучения юнлингов. Это для начала.

— Думаю, вопрос с юнлингами можно отложить, — начала Депа, но Пло немедленно перебил её:

— Нет. Очевидно, это старая и глубокая проблема, которая и привела к нынешней слабости Ордена. Мы посылаем детей на войну в страхе, что сами умрём раньше, чем успеем чему-то их научить. Где логика? Мы не имеем права так делать!

Йода несколько раз с силой постучал клюкой по полу, привлекая внимание.

— Правда это, но быстро ситуацию не выйдет исправить. Займёмся этим мы, когда с чипами разберёмся.

— Я займусь этим, — предложила Депа. — Мои люди находятся на Корусканте, у них неделя отпуска. Я распоряжусь, чтобы они пришли для исследования. По крайней мере, Скайуокер сказал, что чипы находятся в головах, это сбережёт время.

Йода кивнул.

— Канцлером и Приказом я займусь. Если Мастера Фисто и Колар помочь смогут, благодарен им буду я.

— Тогда я проверю обвинения против Рыцаря Крелла, — тяжело уронил Мейс. Он уже чувствовал, что это не доставит ему ни малейшей радости, но не мог игнорировать потери в три четверти личного состава.

— Кто займется поисками Скайуокера и Кеноби? — вдруг спросила Шаак. — Они забрали с собой всех своих подчинённых.

Мейс ущипнул себя за переносицу. Прекрасно! То, что нужно! У них не просто сбежало два генерала, один из которых, к слову, сам являлся членом Совета, они ещё и забрали с собой две с лишним тысячи клонов и три звёздных разрушителя — не упоминая о таких мелочах, как истребители и транспортники.

Сенат будет в ярости.

— Вы осознаёте, что Сенат потребует их возвращения? И отправит под трибунал за измену или как минимум за дезертирство?

— Верно, но если обвинения Скайуокера правдивы, — медленно проговорила Луминара, — не использует ли канцлер их исчезновение как прикрытие для своих планов? С его стороны разумней будет оставить их вдалеке, ослабив нас, он ведь добивается именно этого?

— Ситх? «Разумней»?

— Не отвлекайтесь, — вмешался Кит. — Скайуокер во многом прав. И, хоть мне и неприятно признавать это, особенно он прав в том, как мы обращались с ним и другими. Мы слишком зациклились на приказах Сената, позабыв о наших близких.


End file.
